It is well known that, currently, electronic communications have become an essential and indispensable tool for any operation, both legal and illegal. Communications are used for all types of movements, generation of calls, messages, etc., from a source to a destination.
Telecommunications operators are those that provide the infrastructure to manage, direct and store a large part of this traffic. These telecommunications operators are subjected to regulation, among others, for the use of the radio spectrum which is limited, or for the use of telephone numbering resources that are also finite.
Telecommunications operators, in addition, keep records of the transactions performed by users with the objective, among others, of pricing, registration of the numbers associated with them, billing references, as well as the record of any transactional data used in billing the user. These records are preserved for further verification of pricing and/or follow-up of the traffic on the part of the user.
Occasionally, judicial authorities are requesting the telecommunications operators recorded data of electronic transactions that were carried out, as they consider them trusted third parties for the purpose of providing these data, as well as any data that can help to determine the physical or legal persons who have carried out the act in question.
However, the search for the requested data to the telecommunications operator is usually complicated by the fact that it is performed on records of activities with great volume, usually designed for billing more than for the follow-up of the traceability of the data. Therefore, the above mentioned search of the requested data can consume an enormous amount of resources for the telecommunications operator.
Once the data requested by the judicial authorities is located, the operator issues a certificate where it explicitly states the transactional data requested, the frequency, the destinations, as well as any information requested by the relevant judicial authority.
Also, among the users, there is this same need to have the capability of requesting information to the telecommunications operators in order to know and to certify the transaction data themselves, for example, the data transmitted, the date, the receiving data or any other useful information for the user. This need can be motivated by the request from a third party to the user of the previously mentioned transactional data.
As a special case, in which proof of the delivery to the recipient is needed, there is the delivery of the invoices issued by a generating user to be able to show that, subsequently to the reception of the provision of services or products, a receiving user gets the invoice for those services, thus avoiding that the receiving users of a product or service claim non-receipt of the corresponding invoice to avoid or delay payment of the same.
Known methods in the state of the art of reliable notification, such as the telegram, office fax or registered letter have several disadvantages, such as non mechanization of the process, which results in a high consumption of time and also a high cost.
The invention object of this application provides a solution to the above mentioned disadvantages through a simple method of certification which includes the transmission data, the transmitted data and data of the final status of the transmission.